


Hard as the devil and bright as the sun

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, memory shenanigans, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris remembers peter's eyes





	

The hunter woke up in the middle of the night and his stomach hurt like hell. It was raining and he thought he’d heard scratching at the window. Chris yawned in his overly large bed. His forehead throbbed. He felt out of breath and anxious. His skin prickled and his mind hammered at his brain. Something was out of place. He switched on the light and shuddered. With a long sigh he staggered to the bathroom and threw up. He had been randomly sick like this for nearly a year. He wasn’t sure when it started and he’d had tests. His doctor told him it was stress and that he needed to try and relax. He had no major diseases, they’d already ruled out cancer or leukemia or any of the big ones. It was always late at night and always at the same time. When he’d started to realize that he began to do research on the significance. There were no connections. He stared at his pale, worn out face. He felt old and stretched thin but also still as strong and wily as he ever was. 

Since they’d ruled out mundane reasons. It had to be supernatural.

Relaxing wasn’t really an option when you were a hunter. 

He stared in the mirror and thought he could smell the scent of an aftershave that wasn’t his. He closed his eyes. He didn’t know where the memory of that smell came from but he knew one thing, it was burned into his skin. It was the one thing he could never forget and it belonged to someone he couldn’t remember. All his research over the last year had led him to figure this, at least, out.

Someone else besides his wife and daughter had been taken from him. He knew that werewolves could take memories away but this was not like that. Scott had already tried to help him.

He walked aimlessly. Sometimes he ran.

“Who are you!?!” Chris couldn’t count the number of times he’d hollered at the moon.

Sometimes he heard a man’s voice as it mocked him in his dreams.

_“You should have figured this out by now, Christopher.”_

He knew that voice. He knew the man attached to it but he couldn’t remember. He was made for sin, that man. Blue eyes.

Chris straightened suddenly as he wiped his mouth and frowned at the mirror.

“Blue,” he ran hand through his hair.

He saw a ghostly image of a pair of the most magnificent blue eyes he’d ever seen form in the mirror. It began misting over immediately and he tried desperately to clear it.

“No, no no…Stay.” He knew he sounded desperate and he didn’t care.

The mirror returned to normal and he was ashamed at feeling the urge to cry.

He sighed, shuddered and did the best he could to collect himself. He did remember one thing. He remembered Blue eyes and if that came back so would the rest. He just hoped Blue Eyes could hold out that long. He found a bottle of half full JD and poured some into a glass. His apartment was lonely and cold and he hated the Supernatural.

He dialed Scott, he knew it was three in the morning but Scott would answer.

“Mr Argent?” Scott responded immediately, sounding awake. He had also been losing sleep. “Everything alright?”

“I remembered something, Scott. Do you think there’s any way they could have missed something? Whatever or whoever it was who did this to us?”

“It’s possible,” Scott sounded defeated. “What did you remember?”

“His eyes,” Chris said wistfully. “Ice Blue. Hard as the devil and bright as the sun.”  
  
“We’ll find them, Mr Argent. We’ll get them back.” Scott was adamant.

“I think… no I’m sure that I loved him,” Chris rubbed the back of his sore neck. “They took that away from me. I’m going to kill them when I find them, Scott.”

“I’m going to kill them too, Mr Argent.” Scott’s voice sounded low and dangerous. “No more playing nice. Whatever you find, whatever you know. Tell me.”

*fin*


End file.
